tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jet
|Nickname = The King of Cartoons Azure Knight Sir Jet |Birthdate = 24 de Dezembro de 1056; 5 Anos 14 Anos 16 Anos |Zodiac = Capricórnio |Birthplace = Europa (Mundo Real) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = O+ |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe; Sir Rex (Pai Adotivo) |Race = Humano Espírito |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói |Class = Knight |Likes = Aventurar-se e encontrar lugares desconhecido |Dislikes = Desonra, maldade, coisas vulgares |Hobbies = Aventuras |Love Interests = Holy Azura |Job/Occupation = Cavaleiro |Rival = Shade Vile Pride |Archenemy = Darklord |Master = Sir Rex Rei Arthur |Rank = A S+ |Favorite Food = Sanduíche |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Espada |Energys = 気 KI コスモ Cosmo 念 Nen チャクラ Chakra 霊圧 Reiatsu 霊気 Reiki 巫力 Furyoku |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energy Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Water.png Água Arquivo:Wind.png Vento Arquivo:Earth.png Terra Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Light.png Luz |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = |Debut = 2009 }} '''Jet' (ジェット Jetto) é um Rei dos Desenhos do século 11, introduzido como um misterioso personagem em 2009. Ele parece existir na mente de Vinix, porem, em raros momentos ele pode ser visto por outros personagens. Normalmente apenas quando Vinix emana uma grande quantidade de energia, Jet consegue se materializar. Jet tem um papel principalmente de um guia para as aventuras de Vinix, o ajudando em momentos difíceis e possui um vasto conhecimento sobre a capacidade de um Rei dos Desenhos. Seu passado é revelado com mais detalhes em The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons, onde ele é o protagonista. Aparência Jet é um jovem garoto de cabelo castanho espetado. Sua roupa a maior parte do tempo consiste em uma bandana branca e uma roupa de couro azul. Mas veste diversos tipos de armaduras no decorrer de suas aventuras. Sua aparência base é de Alex do RPG Maker 2000. Personalidade Jet aparenta ser calmo, mesmo diante das situações mais apertadas. Quando Vinix precisa tomar uma decisão difícil, Jet está lá para guiar ele para o melhor caminho. Jet parece ter resposta para a maioria das duvidas, porem, se ele julga que tal pergunta não deva ser respondida no momento ele simplesmente irá dar uma resposta vaga e se calar. Ele parece ser bem confiante quando se trata dos feitos de Vinix, como se já soubesse do resultado final de cada escolha. Em sua época, Jet era um cavaleiro exemplar. Cumprindo seu dever com honra e justiça em primeiro lugar. Com atitudes contrárias de seu amigo Shade (Que é mais "malandro" e impulsivo), porém, Shade varias vezes da a entender que Jet apenas se esforça para manter essa postura e que no fundo o garoto tem uma natureza bem mais infantil e impulsiva. Isso se provou correto diversas vezes, com Shade fazendo Jet admitir seus verdadeiros pensamentos sobre a situação, fazendo-o quebrar essa postura no processo. História Jet nasceu no ano de 1056, e vivia em uma vila da Região Oeste da Península Ibérica da Europa (Onde atualmente se encontra o norte de Portugal e falavam o Galego-português na Era Medieval) no Mundo Real com seu pai e sua mãe. Naqueles tempos haviam guerras por conquistas de terras e a vila em que viviam acabou sendo atacada em um desses conflitos. A mãe de Jet levou seu filho, agora com 5 anos, até a floresta mais próxima, para mantê-lo a salvo, e então retornou a vila em busca de seu marido. Com a possível morte de seus pais naquele massacre, Jet permaneceu sozinho na floresta até ser encontrado por um arqueiro inimigo que planejava matar a criança sem nenhum remorso. Chorando e temendo por seu fim, Jet inconscientemente abriu um portal que o salvava da morte, escapando do ataque do arqueiro. O portal levou Jet até o Mundo dos Desenhos, em uma outra floresta, e o garoto foi encontrado por um cavaleiro do Reino de Imagine: Sir Rex. Rex sabia desde aquele dia que Jet era a provável criança escolhida para ser o lendário Rei dos Desenhos. E decidiu por conta própria adota-lo e treiná-lo. Vivendo agora no Reino de Imagine, Jet conheceu seu melhor amigo, Shade, que assim como ele, veio do Mundo Real e foi adotado por um grande amigo de Rex: Sir Leon. Jet e Shade compartilharam diversos treinos, com Shade sempre obtendo os melhores resultados. Quando Sir Leon foi assassinado por Cavaleiros Negros, Shade ficou sob os cuidados de Rex, fazendo com que os dois amigos vivessem sob o mesmo teto por um tempo. Mas isso não durou muito com Shade desistindo de seu futuro como cavaleiro e se tornando um Mercenário. Jet participou de diversas aventuras e missões com Rex e sua tropa. E aos 14 anos de idade, viveria sua última aventura com eles. Rex e seus cavaleiros foram enviados para uma missão para exterminar um lendário dragão conhecido como Blue Dragon, devido aos seus hábitos violentos nos últimos anos e uma superstição de que as pessoas mortas pelo dragão não encontrariam paz até que a criatura fosse destruída. Rex conhecia a força da criatura e sabia que ele e sua tropa não seriam capazes de cumprir essa missão sem ajuda ou uso de técnicas suicidas. A primeira solução foi recorrer a ajuda dos Elfos que efetivamente seriam capazes de fornecer suporte para que houvesse o menor número de baixas possível. Mas os Elfos como criaturas muito conservadoras, recusaram a ajuda, não tendo intenções de por o seu povo em risco para cumprir uma missão dos humanos (O que faria Jet guardar rancor pela raça mais tarde). Temendo pelo pior, Rex pede a Jet para ficar no lado de fora da caverna do dragão e apenas agir caso ninguém da tropa retornar dentro de algumas horas. Jet, um pouco relutante, aceita o pedido de Rex. Infelizmente a previsão de Rex era verdadeira e o dragão era poderoso demais, dizimando toda a tropa em pouco tempo. Ciente do motivo dele ter sido especificamente solicitado para enfrentar o dragão, Rex usa uma técnica suicida, que foi capaz de destruir o corpo do dragão com sucesso mas sacrificando Rex no processo. Notando a demora dos cavaleiros, Jet entra no local, apenas para se deparar com toda a tropa destruída. Mas seu luto por Rex e os soldados acaba sendo interrompido quando a essência do dragão, que ainda permanecia ali, escolhe o corpo de Jet como recipiente, fazendo com que o garoto perdesse a consciência. Jet foi achado e levado de volta para a vila. Ao acordar, lhe foi entregue um bilhete escrito por Rex caso o pior tivesse acontecido. O bilhete revelava a Jet sua verdadeira natureza como Rei dos Desenhos, abrindo caminho para o seu propósito no mundo mesmo sem Rex. Jet continuou seu treinamento como cavaleiro e como Rei dos Desenhos, se aventurou em diversas missões, sendo acompanhado até mesmo por seu amigo Shade. Eventualmente Jet aprenderia a usar o portal para visitar o Mundo Real e descobrir que sua mãe sobreviveu ao massacre no passado. Mas apesar da reunião, Jet decidiu permanecer como residente do Mundo dos Desenhos. The Power of Blue Dragon Four Crystals Arc Dois anos após a morte de Rex, agora com 16 anos, Jet finalmente pode se tornar um cavaleiro oficial de Imagine. Acompanhado de seu amigo Shade, ele vai até o castelo para ganhar sua provação, apenas para descobrir que o Rei estava ausente naquele momento e tendo sua audiência apenas com a Princesa Crystal. Os primeiros momentos com Crystal foram problemáticos, com a menina demonstrando uma natureza mimada e egoísta. Com Crystal planejando substituir boa parte da vila para fazer seu "piscinão" de aniversário, Jet acabou discutindo com a princesa sobre suas atitudes com o povo, o que levou Jet a ter que sair do castelo sem sua provação. Ouvindo rumores sobre a presença do Darklord em um santuário ao norte do reino, Jet vê sua chance para provar seu valor ao rei e convence-lo a impedir as ações imprudentes da princesa. Jet e Shade se aventuram em direção ao santuário, mas ambos acabam se separando após um acidente em uma grande cachoeira. Jet sozinho encontra o santuário e, para a sua surpresa, encontra uma donzela presa no meio daquele lugar praticamente abandonado e com monstros. A moça se apresentava como Holy Azura, não possuindo muitas lembranças além da sensação de estar ali por muito tempo. Ela pede a Jet para esquecer dela e se salvar daquele lugar, mas o garoto por outro lado decide tirar Holy dali, o que deixa a menina surpresa. No caminho para sair de lá, os dois acabam encontrando uma sala que continha um misterioso artefato chamado Black Pearl. Holy parecia ter alguma relação com o objeto, mas os dois imediatamente são surpreendidos pela presença do Darklord. O vilão iniciava seu ataque contra Jet, mas Shade aparecia para ajudar seu amigo, com Holy avisando para eles que Darklord não deve por as mãos no artefato na sala. Jet tenta um movimento desesperado tentando destruir o Black Pearl com a espada que uma vez pertenceu a Rex: Brave Sword. Mas o resultado disso foi a lamina da espada sendo quebrada com o impacto. Estando em uma das piores situações, Jet pede a Shade para levar Holy para fora do templo enquanto ele ficava para traz enfrentando o Darklord. Apesar da difícil batalha, Jet desperta um misterioso poder em seu interior, fazendo-o emanar uma grande quantidade de energia e assim ser capaz de derrotar o famoso Darklord. Mas tudo aquilo havia desgastado Jet, fazendo-o ficar desacordado logo em seguida. Cavaleiros de Imagine efetivamente chegam ao santuário e ao receberem informações do ocorrido por Shade, eles encontram o corpo desacordado de Jet e a Brave Sword quebrada. Embora nem sinal do Darklord ou do Black Pearl. Jet acorda, surpreso por estar de volta a sua casa, e a primeira pessoa que ele vê é Holy, aliviado por estar bem. Ele logo recebe noticias de que o Rei o aguardava no castelo e o garoto rapidamente vai ao local. Diante do Rei e da princesa, Jet se apresenta, sendo elogiado por suas ações pelo Rei. Imediatamente o garoto recebe sua próxima missão. Darklord ainda estava vivo e libertou os Quatro Demônios para corromper os Cristais Elementais, a missão de Jet era destruir os quatro demônios antes de enfrentar o Darklord. Jet aceita, mas propõe ao Rei um acordo. Para que ele pudesse cumprir sua missão sem grandes preocupações, Crystal deveria desistir de construir seu "piscinão" por cima de boa parte da vila. O Rei aceita, para a frustração da princesa. Também é providenciado alguns equipamentos para ajudar Jet em sua jornada. Devido ao fato da maior parte do exercito estar usando os veículos do reino, Jet precisaria ir para a vila de Pravoka para obter um barco para chegar ao primeiro cristal. Ao contar sua missão para Shade e Holy, o melhor amigo de Jet decide acompanha-los para ter sua revanche com o Darklord (Embora fica nítido que Shade também estava interessado em vários itens valiosos que ele poderia encontrar em uma jornada como essa). Jet aceita a companhia do amigo, mas acha melhor que Holy permaneça na vila para segurança da garota (Tanto pela jornada ser perigosa, quanto pela conexão desconhecida entre ela e o Darklord). Atrás de um barco, Jet e Shade viajam em direção a a vila de Pravoka onde encontram Vile Pride e suas tropas pelo caminho. Vile tenta desmotivar Jet de sua missão, afirmando que ele é mais que suficiente para cuidar do Darklord, mas apesar disso Jet decide continuar com sua jornada. Em Pravoka é descoberto que a cidade estava sendo atormentada por piratas, liderados pelo Capitão Bikke. Jet e Shade derrotam os piratas com bastante facilidade e Bikke temendo a dupla, decide entregar seu barco como pedido de desculpas. Eles também acabam se encontrando com Princesa Crystal que passava pela vila enquanto era mimada por seus súditos, mas decidem deixar a princesa para trás. A dupla então viaja para o Mt. Duergar, lar dos anões. Ali eles acabam descobrindo por meio do anão Nerrick que houve um deslizamento e a passagem até a cidade onde se encontrava o primeiro cristal estava bloqueada, com a única maneira de abri-la sendo com um poderoso explosivo chamado Nitro Powder que se encontrava em Elfheim, lar dos elfos. Jet decide deixar sua Brave Sword quebrada com o anão Smyth, o ferreiro local. A dupla então partem para Elfheim, onde conhecem a elfa Helen. Infelizmente o quarto onde se encontra o Nitro Powder está trancado e a pessoa que possui a chave é o Príncipe de Elfheim que foi amaldiçoado pelo elfo negro Astos. A única maneira de acordar o príncipe, seria com alguma poção de cura feita pela bruxa Matoya, mas Astos já havia previsto isso e roubou o olho de cristal de Matoya. Jet e Shade, agora acompanhados por Helen, decidem ir atrás de Astos para resolver os problemas. Eles acabam encontrando um reino destruído e dentro ainda tinha seu rei que havia sobrevivido. Ele pede aos heróis para irem até a Marsh Cave e encontrar a sua coroa roubada, só assim ele poderá voltar a ser reconhecido como rei. Na Marsh Cave, os heróis são confrontados por Piscodemons que guardavam a coroa. Eles derrotam as criaturas e retornam a coroa para o rei, que na verdade se revela como Astos, que havia sido enviado pelo Darklord para destruir Jet e seus companheiros. Astos acaba sendo derrotado em batalha e o grupo obtém o olho de cristal da bruxa. Sua próxima parada é a caverna de Matoya, onde devolvem o olho de cristal a senhora e pedem para uma curar para o príncipe. Matoya entrega a Jolt Tonic para que o príncipe fosse curado. Jet e seus companheiros retornam a Elfheim e usam a Jolt Tonic para finalmente acordar o príncipe de sua maldição. Graças a isso Jet e Shade recebem novos equipamentos e também a Nitro Powder. Helen permanece em Elfheim para proteger seu povo enquanto Jet e Shade retornavam para o Mt. Duergar entregando o Nitro Powder para Nerrick. O explosivo era forte o suficiente para destruir o deslizamento de terra e abrir passagem no rio novamente. Podendo passar com seu barco, Jet e Shade velejam em direção a vila de Melmond e pelo caminho descobrem que Princesa Crystal estava escondida no barco. Apesar do problema que isso causaria, Jet aceita manter Crystal com eles. Em Melmond o grupo fica sabendo que a corrupção do cristal da terra fez com que o solo do local ficasse infértil, causando graves problemas para a população. O cristal estava localizado nas profundezas da Cavern of Earth. Os heróis se aventuram pela Cavern of Earth onde encontram um vampiro pela primeira vez. Desconhecendo o nível dessa espécie das trevas, Jet e seus companheiros são facilmente derrotados, mas acabam sendo salvos por Rei Arthur no último minuto. The King of Cartoons 2009 The King of Cartoons Neo Wave Neo Wave Movie Fic: Another Dimension The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 The King of Cartoons XVII Poderes e Habilidades * Fire Strike - Utiliza a espada fortalecida com uma lamina de fogo. * Blizzard Strike - Utiliza a espada fortalecida com uma lamina de gelo. * Thunder Strike - Utiliza a espada fortalecida com uma lamina de raio. * Water Strike - Utiliza a espada fortalecida com uma lamina de água. * Aero Strike - Utiliza a espada fortalecida com uma lamina de vento. * Wind Jump - Salta e acerta seu oponente com um rápido chute fortalecido pelo elemento vento. * Ice Jump - Salta e acerta seu oponente com um rápido chute fortalecido pelo elemento gelo. * Thunder Jump - Salta e acerta seu oponente com um rápido chute fortalecido pelo elemento raio. Transformações Estilo de Luta Jet é um cavaleiro e portanto seu estilo primário de luta é usando espadas e escudos. Ele geralmente complementa isso usando energia e elementos na lamina da espada para atacar ou disparar ataques mais poderosos contra o inimigo. Apesar disso Jet sabe se defender com luta corpo-a-corpo e é capaz de fazer poderosos ataques físicos e disparos de energia quando está usando muito de seu poder, tornando-o similar a vários heróis lutadores nos tempos atuais. Em suas primeiras aventuras, Jet usava o sistema de equipamentos, típico de RPGs, possuindo apenas duas formas especiais (Flame Armor e Ice Armor). Mas ao ganhar as habilidades Class Change, ele passa a se aventurar com sua roupa típica e usando suas transformações para vestir armaduras especiais. Músicas * Dreams of an Absolution Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII * The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons (Protagonista) Outras aparições na Fic * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Neo Wave: Another Dimension Trívias * Jet aparece em algumas fotos usando brincos, mas na versão final das imagens elas foram removidas pois não se adequa ao estilo do personagem. * Dreams of an Absolution, tema principal de Jet, também é o principal tema do personagem Silver the Hedgehog. Ironicamente, Silver é um ouriço vindo do futuro, enquanto Jet é um Rei dos Desenhos vindo do passado. Ainda assim a letra da musica se encaixa se você olhar no ponto de vista de Jet que ruma ao futuro. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Rei dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Blue Dragon Categoria:Cavaleiro Categoria:Personagens Europeus